The invention is generally related to mattresses, and more particularly to a mattress having an internal vibrator and to a method of slowing and stopping a mattress vibrator.
Mattresses that have internal vibrators are known. The internal vibrator of such a mattress produces vibrations that can be felt when touching the mattress surfaces. A typical mattress has a skeletal support structure in the form of springs and interconnecting members or links and one or more cladding layers surrounding most or all of the structure. A typical vibrating mattress has a vibrating motor mounted within the mattress and attached to one or more of the springs and/or one or more of the interconnecting members. Vibration of the motor is transmitted to the skeleton structure and then transmitted throughout the skeleton structure.
A typical vibrating device for a mattress turns on and off rather suddenly. The vibrations are immediately transmitted when the device is turned on and immediately stopped when turned off. One problem with such a mattress is that the sudden elimination of vibration can be quite noticeable to an individual that is supported on the mattress. In particular, abrupt elimination of mattress vibration in a child""s mattress can disturb or arouse a child sleeping on the mattress. All or most benefits gained by using the vibrating mattress are therefore lost when the child is suddenly awakened upon abrupt shut off the vibrating motor.
Another problem with such mattresses is that the vibrating motor and mechanisms are not protected from contact with liquids. The internal components of an internal vibrating device may be fairly well protected from physical damage when mounted inside a mattress. However, mattresses are typically not constructed as waterproof. A liquid spill on the mattress can seep into the mattress interior and cause damage to the vibrating device and/or components. This can be of particular concern for a child""s mattress, because children are susceptible to bed wetting.
A further problem with vibrating mattresses of this type is that it can be difficult to repair or replace the vibrating device and/or its components. Failure of one or more components will require service or replacement. Instead of repairing or replacing the vibrating device, the mattress may simply be discarded prematurely or used without the vibrating feature. In order to access the internal vibrating motor and/or components, the mattress cladding must be removed, damaged, or destroyed. It can be quite costly and time consuming to repair or replace an internal vibrator because of the resultant damage to the mattress. Therefore, once a component fails, the necessary repairs may not be undertaken.